


Holiday Wishes

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2002.A little Christmas snippet.





	Holiday Wishes

"Wow! This is so cool. I can't believe how many Christmas cards we got today," Blair said, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Jim nodded his agreement. "I even got one from your mom."

"Really?" Blair's eyes lit up and he eagerly dove back into the remaining envelopes. "I got one, too," he announced after a moment of searching.

A mischievous smile teased at the corners of Jim's mouth. "Quite an interesting card your mother sent me."

"What do you mean?" Blair asked, pausing with his card only partially opened. "What does it say?"

"Oh, it starts with the usual best wishes and happy holidays. And then..." Jim paused dramatically.

"And then what?"

"There's a message at the bottom. A very *personal* message," Jim added, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Let me see that!" Blair exclaimed, leaning over to try to snatch the card out of Jim's hand.

Chuckling, Jim responded by holding the card just out of his friend's reach.

"Jim! That's my mom!"

Finally relenting, Jim allowed Blair to grab the card from his possession. He watched in amusement as Blair read and then reread the neatly penned message at the bottom.

Blair scrunched up his nose in confusion. "What personal message?"

"The one at the bottom," Jim directed, pointing helpfully.

"Love, Naomi? That's the personal message?"

Jim shrugged. "It is a message. And it's personal."

Blair sighed in exasperation. "Jim!" He scowled for a moment, then broke into laughter. "Man, you had me going."

"You're too easy, Sandburg." Laughing, Jim reached over to ruffle the younger man's hair.

"Hey!" Blair protested, a wide grin on his face. "Not the hair!"


End file.
